1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge valve apparatus for a hermetic compressor, and in particular to an improved discharge valve apparatus for a hermetic compressor which is capable of elastically preventing a vibration of a discharge valve by controlling the movement of the discharge valve and a valve spring inserted in a groove formed in a head, and engaging the retainer into the groove of the head by using an elastic force of elastic protrusions formed in the retainer.
2. Description of the Convention al Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a valve apparatus for a conventional hermetic compressor.
As shown therein, the conventional discharge valve apparatus of a hermetic compressor according to the present invention includes a head cover 1 to which a packing 2, a discharge valve 3, a head 4, a suction valve 5, and a cylinder 6 are engage d in order.
However, the conventional discharge valve apparatus of a hermetic compressor has disadvantages in that since the discharge valve 3 and the head 4 are separated from each other, the area of a discharge hole 4a of the head 4 is increased, in which area a refrigerant can be re-expanded, so that the amount of a suction refrigerant is decreased, for thus degrading the performance of the hermetic compressor.
Therefore, in order to avoid the above described problems, a groove 14a, as shown in FIG. 2, is formed in an upper surface of a head 14. A discharge valve 13 and a valve spring 17 are inserted into a groove 14a in order. In addition, the head 14, to which a packing 12, the discharge valve 13, and the valve spring 17 are coupled in order, a suction valve 15, and the cylinder 16 are engaged in order so as to form the discharge valve apparatus of the hermetic compressor.
However, the discharge valve 13 is ideally opened/closed one time whenever the refrigerant is discharged. However, in the above-described discharge valve apparatus of a hermetic compressor, the discharge valve 13 are opened and closed three times whenever the refrigerant is discharged.
In more detail, as shown in FIG. 3, when the initial time is 0(zero), and the distance is 0, the discharge valve 13 is closed. After a predetermined time, the distance, within which the discharge valve 13 is opened, is changed from a point "A" through a point "E" as shown in FIG. 3.
Here, the point "A" as shown in FIG. 3 denotes that the discharge valve 13 is substantially opened, and the point "B" denotes that the discharge valve 13 is closed in cooperation with the elastic force of the discharge valve 13, and points "C, D, and E" denote that the discharge valve 13 is abnormally opened or closed.
Therefore, if the discharge valve 13 is opened and closed three times whenever the refrigerant is discharged, in particular, when the discharge valve 13 is closed, the flow of the discharged gas is blocked, for thus reducing the discharge amount of the refrigerant and degrading the performance of the hermetic compressor.
In addition, since the discharge valve 13 and the valve spring 17 inserted into the groove 14a are not supported, the discharge valve 13 is vibrated during an operation of the compressor, for thus blocking the flow of the refrigerant gas.